


camellias and sunflowers

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Florists, Idiots in Love, M/M, kenma cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Kuroo looked at Bokuto's flower arrangement - a mismatch of camellias, sunflowers and crane flowers.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: AUgust 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Kudos: 28
Collections: AUgust 2020





	camellias and sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> day 27 prompt: flower shop au! a gift for slug :]

Kuroo looked at Bokuto's flower arrangement - a mismatch of camellias, sunflowers and crane flowers. As his current supervisor-slash-boyfriend-slash-trainer on the shiny new job he'd gotten Bokuto, he really wished Bokuto would have some taste.

"Well?" Bokuto said, all smiles, shining as if he were a sun, and if he had a tail, he'd be wagging it like the puppy he was.

"It's kind of ugly." He said, truthful. Bokuto's face split, and Kuroo felt his resolve to be mean-but-nice crumbled. He looked around, taking the handkerchief he carried to wipe away Bokuto's tears from his apron pocket. "Can be solved, though!"

"It can?" Bokuto half-sobbed, and Kuroo messed up his hair. "But - but this is a bouquet for you. Aren't those your favorite flowers?"

They were, but not together. He mussed up Bokuto's hair.

"Yeah, but they can shine much more if separate." Kuroo's mind was running, thinking of how to make that one bouquet into three. "How about some lavender snapdragons for the crane flowers and some greenery, we stick the sunflowers on a mason jar with the yellow ribbons you're tying it together, and for the camellias…"

He paused at the camellias, with no idea whatsoever to do for such bulky flowers. They were usually flowers for the gigantic wedding bouquets, and Kuroo knew that Bokuto probably wouldn't want to do one of those.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Bokuto sticking a flower in his ear, smiling from ear to ear. Kuroo blinked, surprised, and felt his cheeks flush.

"You little…" He said, but the edge fell of his words as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"You guys are at work, remember?" Drawled Kenma, on the corner playing on his phone. The two jumped, embarrassed, and Kuroo sighed, passing a hand through his hair. The flower, a bright spot in him, stayed in place.


End file.
